


Want To Take A Bath?

by erikioba



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Un'betaed, aLSO LAME TITLE WARNING, also i don't know how getting a pool works in real life, dont judge, mmmmm basically what you would expect from a slash fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:45:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3829327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erikioba/pseuds/erikioba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>' "Yes Tom, I want a pool." his voice turned serious.</p>
<p>" A pool?" he hissed.</p>
<p>"That is exactly what I said, yes."<br/>" Wait-- are you serious? I mean-- what? why?", this day was turning into a nightmare.'</p>
<p>Short, AU TMRxHJP One-Shot, Un'betaed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want To Take A Bath?

It was a lovely morning.  
  
The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and Tom Riddle Jr. had just woken up from a peaceful sleep.  
It was already noon, and Tom only woke up at that hour in the weekend, when there was no work to do-  
  
It was a lovely morning.  
  
But not for long.  
  
Tom was a not-so normal person, with a not-very-normal job and an almost- normal life.  
But Tom was also a genius! No one could beat him at chess, and he wasn't the Minister for nothing after all.  
So why would someone like Tom ever want to be in a relationship with the Harry Potter?  
  
No one really knows this, not even them.  
It was obvious that they loved eachother endlessly, but it was also obvious that they were the complete opposites of one another  
While Tom was the Minister of Magic, Harry was the best british seeker that ever walked on earth.  
Tom liked reading, Harry liked sports.  
  
Tom liked black, Harry liked white.  
  
They met for the first time at a very young age, while their parents were at a meeting with the old Minister.  
It was hate at first sight.  
  
After that, they met again at the train station at age eleven, to leave for their first year at Hogwarts.  
And, surprise-surprise , while Tom was sorted in Slytherin, Harry was sorted in Griffindor.  
The years went on, and imagine how everyone was shoked to see a newly graduated Tom kiss a clueless Harry at the greduation feast.  
  
They have always been toghether after that day.  
  
  
"Ugh.." Tom mumbled while getting up.  
He looked at Harry's side of the bed, but surprisingly, the bed was empty and the sheets were cold, 'Where did that brat go?'  
  
Harry normally slept more than him in the weekends, so it was unusual to see him up before Tom.  
'Strange..' he thought while streching his legs.  
  
After getting up, he walked to the closet-.  
Black, black, grey, black, black, pink, black, white, black.  
  
After picking a robe, the black one, he dressed for the day.

As he was walking to the library, there was still no sight of Harry around.  
It was very suspicious, and Tom couldn't help but wonder what Harry was up to this time.  
"I swear, sometimes he is more trouble than he's worth..." he hissed quietly.  
  
Opening the big, decorated doors the lead to the library, he heard someone call him--  
  
"THOMAS MARVOLO RIDDLE!"  
  
Turning around, he saw Harry, the love of his life, running towards him with a big shit-eating grin on his face.  
"Goodmorning dear..might I ask what those are?" he said while pointing to the kinda looking-books in Harry's arms.  
  
"Oh, these? Muggle Magazines, of course."  
'Of course...' he narrowed his eyes.   
  
"And what do you need them for?" Harry's grin grew even more.  
  
"To choose the desing of our new pool, of course!"  
' Yes, of cours-- what?' he thought.  
  
"What?" he said.  
  
"Yes Tom, I want a pool." his voice turned serious.  
" A pool?" he hissed.  
  
"That is exactly what I said, yes."  
" Wait-- are you serious? I mean-- what? why?", this day was turning into a nightmare.  
   
"Well, the garden is already beautiful as it is, but I feel as if  it's a bit...empty."  
" Empty?"   
"Stop reapiting what I'm saying, Tom!"  
  
Tom pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing in exasperation.  
"Harry, this is insane, you are insane-- we will not spend money on something useless as a pool."  
  
"B-but why?" he said, pouting at his lover.  
"I mean, it's relaxing! Imagine it... imagine us, swimming in our pool, toghether..." he trailed off and looked at Tom suggestively.  
  
Tom's eyes suddently shined, while a smirk streched on his lips.  
"That, my Harry, is a great idea."  
  
"Ah, I'm glad you agree with me!" the grin returned to his face.  
"I already called the company-- they said they will arrive today at four o'clock and will start working on it immediately!"   
  
"See you there, love!" he pecked Tom on the lips, and then ran away, disappearing around the corner.  
  
Tom stood there for a few seconds, looking at the spot where Harry eas just a few moments ago.  
' He is DEFINITELY more trouble than he's worth...'

###  1 month later..

  
"Tom, it's finally finished! I'm so exited!", Harry squealed  
"Yes... I'm sure you are." Tom had been waiting for this moment.  
Ever since Harry gave him that suggestive look 1 month ago, he couldn't do nothing but embrace the idea of Harry naked and wet, swimming around in a pool, and then...  
  
"..Tom! Are you listening to me?"  
  
Shaken off his thoughts, Tom jerked his head towards his husband-  
"Yes, yes... I was just thinking about the, huh, good things about having a pool."  
  
"Really? Like what?" Harry inquired curiously, putting his hands on his hips.  
  
Tom suddently closed the space betwen them and whispered into Harry's hear softly, making him shiver-  
"Having your lover naked and wet all the time, for example."  
  
Harry gasped, his face reddening, and hit Tom's shoulder while yelling embarassedly,  
"Y-you--! Pervert!"  
  
"Pervert? Me? Well, one month ago, you said almost the same thing--", he was rudely interrupted.  
"Only to win you over! Duh..." Harry huffed, crossing his arms, while a cute pout made its way onto his face.  
  
Adorable.  
  
Tom grinned, "Are you going to continue bickering or can we finally...try... our new pool?"   
"Oh, allright Mr. Inpatience, we're going!"

Arriving at the garden, they were met by the beautiful sight of clear, shining water.  
"That's amazing...come on, I can't wait to get in there!" Harry immediately run off where a nearby cabinet stood (that was put conveniently for the plot to continue) to discard of his clothes.  
  
The pool was quite normal-looking.  
The clear water shined, thanks to the sunlight, making it even more breathtaking.  
The edge of the pool was unsurpisingly made of white reinforced concrete.  
  
But notheless, it was a pleasant sight.  
  
'It would be even more pleasant with a certain someone in it... preferably naked."  
  
"I'm done!"   
Tom turned around, only to see Harry's naked body.  
  
Well, it would have been naked, if only those damn swimming trunks weren't there.  
  
"Well, I'm going in, do you want to join me?" his husband asked.  
"No, I'm going to read for a bit, maybe later."  
  
It was just an excuse, it was obvious, but luckily his husband wouldn't notice it even it slapped him in the face.  
  
Transfiguring a rock into a chair, he sat in front of the pool with a great view of Harry swimming happily in the fresh water.  
  
Tom took his time to look properly at his husband's body.  
It was quite..small.   
Petite and soft looking, with a bit of curves here and there, but nothing near feminin.  
  
But he wasn't complaining.  
  
After twenty minutes or so of Tom staring at Harry swimming, he finally decided that it was enough, and that the tent in his trousers was getting way too unconfortable.  
"Harry! Come out of the water, it's meen more than twenty minutes!"  
  
"Oh, already? Just a bit more, pleaaaase!" he whined.  
"What are you, a child? Act like your own age, you brat!"  
  
Harry pouted, but got out of the water-  
And that's when he saw it.  
  
The gigantic tent in his husband's trousers.  
  
'Oh, that's intresting...' he giggled.  
  
He slowly walked toward Tom, sensually waving his hips.  
"Tom, why didn't you say anything? I could have helped you with your... little problem." he said, winking.  
  
Tom didn't say anything, and just intensively looked at him-- or rather, at his hips, chest, legs-- anywhere that wasn't his face.  
Harry sat on his lap, slowly rubbing his ass onto Tom's legs, making him groan and grip tightly the raven's hips.  
Closing the gap betwen them, he butterfly-kissed the brunette's shivering neck.  
  
"What's going on, Tom? What do you want me to do?"  
  
He continued to rub his ass onto Tom's legs, then directly onto the buldge of his erection.  
"Harry..." he hissed.  
  
Harry just bit his ear in response.  
Then, he let his hand slowly rub his chest and sucked on his nipples, while the other unbottoned his shirt.  
  
Tom was groaning and twisting under his lover's hold, his erection growing harder and harder every passing minute.  
He could already feel pre-come dirtying his pants.  
  
The raven looked up from his chest and brought his lips to the older man's, slowly kissing him and biting his lower lip.  
Tom tried to deepen the kiss, and their tounges battled for dominance indside their mouths.  
  
Meanwhile, his hands reached his trousers and were slowly opening them, freeing the hard rod inside them.  
Harry descended from his posision in Tom's lap and crouched bwtwen the older man's legs.  
He brought his hand close to the base his erection, as he slowly licked the tip.  
  
Tom brought one of his hands to his mouth to muffle his gasps, the other going through Harry's black hair.  
The younger man tentatively began to open his mouth and took the first inches of the hard length.  
  
Sucking, licking, kissing... after awhile, he was already so much close.  
  
"H-harry..I'm going to come soon-"  
Harry took his mouth off his erection, a trail of spit and man-juyces stil connecting his lips to the tip, and thighened his hold onto it's base.  
  
"Can't let you do that, can I? I want you to come in me..." he said, licking his lips.  
  
He got up and regained his place onto Tom's lap, slowly taking off his swumming trunks, showing off his own hard erection.  
Then, he brought foward two of his fingers to Tom's mouth.  
  
"Suck"  
  
Tom took them into his mouth, wetting them with saliva.  
After the job was done, Harry slowly started to insert one fingers into his hole.  
He gave a slighlty unconfortable sound, and Tom immediately brought his hand to the raven haired man's erection to give him some pleasure.  
"Are you allright?" he whispered.  
  
Harry opened his eyes and smiled softly at Tom, "Don't worry, I'm okay... it's just... a bit tight, heh".  
  
When he inserted a second finger, he gasped painly.  
Tom worked harder on his slightly softening erection, while he watched worriedly his husband prepare himself.  
  
Then, Harry suddently moaned pleasureably, starting to push his fingers harder into himself, trying to brush them against his prostate.  
"Oh, that's...so good.. Ah!" he groaned, closing his eyes.  
  
Tom was captured by the beautiful view of his husband losing himself to the pleasure, pushing his fingers harder and harder into himself.  
"Harry...I want to be inside of you" he groaned.  
  
Harry slowly took his fingers out of himself, and aligned his hole with Tom's hard length.  
Taking the base of it with on of his hands, he started to descend on it, taking it into himself, moaning at the streched feeling.  
He began to awkwardly rolling his hips up and down, then with more speed.  
  
After a while, he was moaning constantly, the tip of Tom's erection pushing inistently onto his prostate, his hole streched so far tha a pleasent burn could be felt.  
"Oh! Tom, please, harder, f-faster- Ah! Oh Merlin...-", precome was practicaly swuirting out of his own almost-purple erection.  
Tom moved his hips under his trashing lover, hitting that spot inside so well, so good, so hard, fast  and oh god-\--  
  
"T-tom, I'm coming-- Oh, god...I'm coming!" Harry almost yelled, while his eyes rolled into the back of his head, the pleasure making him delirious.  
Tom wrapped one of his hands around his husband erection and started to rub it, while his hips pumped harder and faster into him.  
  
"Yes, come, come with me-"  
  
Harry shouted out his release, spurting come onto his and Tom's chest, yelling his name over and over, tears of pleasure rolling onto his face.  
A few moments after, Tom released inside him, wetting his hot canal with his seed, groaning and gripping Harry's hips so hard he was sure there would be bruises on them tomorrow.  
  
After coming out of the aftermath of their climax, with Harry twitching and blacking out for some seconds, they calmed down their thrumming hearts.  
Harry softly kissed his husband lips, whispering "I love you"'s over and over.  
  
Tom chuckled at the smaller male's cute behaviour, and pecked his forhead.  
  
  
"I'm definitely in the mood for a bath now, what do you think?"  
  
  
fin.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> sorry if there were any grammatical mistakes, but 1)I'm Italian, 2)This is un'betaed and was written at 4AM in the morning
> 
> If you liked it, let me know with a review, or maybe just leave kudos.  
> Thanks! \\(〃・ω・〃)/


End file.
